


A groovy kind of love

by S_Horne



Series: Stony September AUs [26]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 00:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16106594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Horne/pseuds/S_Horne
Summary: “I love this song,” Steve whispered against Tony’s hairline. Tony hadn’t even noticed that something had been playing; too absorbed with going over his to-do list in his head and making a beeline for the wine he knew Steve would have put out on the side. It would be bitter and vinegary, but hey. It was wine and he needed it. “Dance with me.”Tony felt his shoulders fall without even thinking about it, the tension dropping from his muscles. He let his head tilt forward until it was resting on Steve’s shoulder, his whole body relaxing as he settled into the hold./Slow dancing in the kitchen after a hard day at work





	A groovy kind of love

**Author's Note:**

> 26\. Rich/poor
> 
>  
> 
> This is written around [this incredible song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HsC_SARyPzk) that moves me every time I listen to it

Steve caught Tony’s arm as he passed and pulled him close. Tony protested for a moment before Steve brushed his lips against his temple and his arms caught him in a loose dance hold. As soon as Tony felt Steve’s embrace, he completely melted.

_When I’m feeling blue, all I have to do is take a look at you…_

“I love this song,” Steve whispered against Tony’s hairline. Tony hadn’t even noticed that something had been playing; too absorbed with going over his to-do list in his head and making a beeline for the wine he knew Steve would have put out on the side. It would be bitter and vinegary, but hey. It was wine. “Dance with me.”

Tony felt his shoulders fall without even thinking about it, the tension dropping from his muscles. He let his head tilt forward until it was resting on Steve’s shoulder, his whole body relaxing as he settled into the hold. 

He wanted to sleep. All he wanted to do was crawl into bed and pull the covers up over his face until he could forget about the rubbish day he’d had dealing with idiots who shouldn’t be in charge of a kettle, never mind a company.

It was an effort on most days to get up and go to work. Tony worked in a tiny company with about 6 other people. Though they got on well as a team and they kept afloat well too, it was a big step down from where he’d been before. It was nothing like corporate business and lavish parties, towering office blocks and staffs of thousands. It had been a culture shock like none other to be thrown from that world to the one he was in now. He had never had to save money before, not had to worry about paying all of the bills before the electricity was cut off or whether he would have enough to splurge on a fancy takeaway at the end of the week.

The step down was worth it though. All of it was worth it to come home to a smiling Steve dancing around the kitchen in threadbare pyjamas and socks with holes in them. 

_When you’re close to me, I can feel your heartbeat; I can hear you breathing in my ear_ … 

If it was a choice between Steve and that life, well. It was never a choice.

He wished that he could give Steve more, to buy him the whole world just like Steve deserved, but it was hard. Some days the customers just didn’t want to buy and some days they were totally thick and didn’t want to listen when Tony tried to tell them what they actually wanted. That led to them taking their business elsewhere and an angry email or seven to be dealt with, an apology to be made to someone who really didn’t deserve it.

Those days were the worst and Tony felt like a failure. Coming home to a happy Steve was always a kick and made him want to bury his head in shame. How could he face Steve, sunshine personified, when he’d screwed up so badly? Screwed up and lost another sale so they’d have to scrimp even harder to make the rent. Steve needed someone who would spoil him, who could whisk him off on a holiday at a moment’s notice.

_Anytime you want to, you can turn me onto anything you want to, any time at all…_

“I love you,” Steve whispered into Tony’s hair and Tony’s eyes slipped shut. Steve had a knack of making all of the bad day go away with nothing more than a touch.

“Are you listening to the lyrics?” Tony was nearly asleep on Steve’s shoulder and just hummed in response. Steve chuckled and tightened his arms around Tony’s waist. “You should be listening. They’re so true.”

Turning his head, Tony focused on the words coming from the speakers as Steve swayed them ever so slightly.

_When I kiss your lips, I start to shiver; can’t control the quivering inside…_

“I don’t need anything more than this,” Steve said and Tony pulled back enough to meet his gaze. How did Steve always know what he was thinking about? “Just you. I don’t need fancy clothes or cars; don’t need more than this apartment and you.”

Their place got cold in the winter and the water often played up. The window in the bathroom never quite shut properly so it was always freezing in there. There was a creaky floorboard in the bedroom and the light in the hall flickered until someone smacked the wall. It really wasn’t a lot at all, but Tony didn’t mind it. The elevator only worked on high-days and holidays and the cats in the apartment above liked to chase each other in the middle of the night, but it was his. It was his and it was Steve’s and that’s all he really cared about.

“When you’re in my arms, nothing seems to matter. My whole world could shatter, I don’t care.”

Tony shuddered and buried his head into Steve’s neck again. He felt Steve’s lips press against his temple, his cheek, his hairline. They were soft touches, with Steve’s lips forming the words of the lyrics more so than trying to kiss him, but he felt the warmth from them nonetheless. Steve’s voice was husky. It was beautifully broken, not even a little bit in tune, and oh so perfect.

Tony twisted his hands in Steve’s shirt, trying to get as close as he possibly could. “Really?” he muttered against the column of Steve’s throat. He wasn’t choked up; he _wasn’t._ “This is going to be our song?”

“Yup.” Another soft kiss, Steve’s breath hot against his forehead. “You and me. We’ve got a groovy kind of love.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Short and hopefully sweet. I have a couple of biggish ones to end on (it's so close to the end!!!). As usual, your support is amazing.
> 
>  
> 
> [I have a tumblr](http://s-horne.tumblr.com/)


End file.
